¿Cómo funciona el insulinoma?
Causa dietética y control del insulinoma en hurones ATENCIÓN VIDEO CON CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA PERSONAS SENSIBLES El vídeo siguiente muestra a un hurón de 6 años con insulinoma avanzado, con una bajada brusca de azúcar, representa exactamente lo que es el insulinoma y por lo que pasan los hurones que lo tienen. Este hurón fue alimentado con pienso, y pasado a raw/presa entera cuando sobrevino la enfermedad thumb|center|335 px Cuando un hurón come carbohidratos (los mismos que se encuentran en los piensos), la glucosa (azúcar) de la comida es absorbida hasta el torrente sanguíneo a través del intestino delgado. Esto causa un rápido crecimiento , o un pico, en la glucosa en sangre (BG en la figura adjunta). thumb|center|700px : En los hurones, el aumento de la glucosa en sangre sobreestimula el páncreas para liberar insulina; la insulina lo que provoca es que el tejido adiposo y muscular eliminen la glucosa del torrente sanguíneo para así poder bajar el nivel de la glucosa a un nive normal, esto causa un descenso brusco del nivel de glucosa en sangre. thumb|center|700px : En un hurón sano que come pienso esto causará una serie de picos y descensos en el nivel de azúcar en sangre (BG, glucosa en sangre). Los niveles de insulina son más elevados que en un hurón que come dieta natural (raw), pero no lo suficientemente altos todavía para causar un descenso peligroso del azúcar en sangre (un hurón con un nivel de BG por debajo de 70mg/dLl o 3.88mmol/l indica insulinoma). Esto sería un gráfico de la BG de un hurón sano comiéndo pienso. thumb|center|700px Las dietas que contienen carbohidratos (piensos) fuerzan al páncreas a producir más insulina de la que se produciría con una dieta adecuada a la especie, la constante producción de insulina provoca estrés en el páncreas. Con el tiempo, este estrés y sobrecarga del páncreas es lo que hace que se desarrolle el insulinoma, las células beta del páncreas (especialmente las células que crean la insulina que viven en clústers llamados islotes pancreáticos) enferman y pueden ocurrir dos cosas: 1.) Las células beta producen un exceso de insulina. 2.) Las células beta se multiplican más rápido de lo normal, lo produce el tumor. Esto conduce a más células beta producen más insulina de lo que de lo normal, teniendo como resultado un exceso de insulina que resulta peligroso. Como se ha mencionado previamente, la insulina provoca que los tejidos (especialmente el adiposo y el muscular) "capten" la glucosa de la sangre. thumb|center|700px '¿Qué pasa cuando das pienso a un hurón con insulinoma?' Un hurón con insulinoma tiene un exceso de insulina secretado en la sangre, lo que provoca que los tejidos capten la glucosa de la sangre. Cuando un hurón come pienso, los carbohidratos de estos causan un pico en la BG, este pico hace que el páncreas segregue todavía más insulina (que se suma al exceso que ya hay presente), por lo que la glucosa abandona rápidamente la sangre haciendo que ésta caiga en picado hasta niveles peligrosos. Cuando el insulinoma no está controlado por cualquier motivo, y el hurón tarda demasiado tiempo en comer, la glucosa se desploma y el hurón tiene una crisis (crash en la imagen), ocurriendo algo así thumb|center|700px Asegurándonos de que el hurón coma frecuentemente tomas pequeñas, podremos intentar controlar el nivel de glucosa antes de que se desplome, si no se controla o si el insulinoma está muy avanzado el hurón tendrá un ataque, ocurriendo algo así en el nivel de glucosa. thumb|center|700px '¿Qué ocurre cuando alimentamos con dieta natural?' Cuando un hurón toma una dieta naural balanceada y variada, no tienen la misma variación en el nivel de glucosa en sangre (BG) que los hurones que comen pienso. La dieta natural y cruda se digiere (y absorbe) mucho más rápidamente que el pienso y las proteínas y grasas son metabolizadas (utilizadas) mucho más lentamente, tampoco hay glucosa entrando en el torrente sanguíneo desde el aparato digestivo, de esta forma se eliminan los picos de glucosa que ocurren en una dieta con carbohidrato. En vez de eso, las proteínas y grasas se utilizan para crear músculo y producir energía. Pero entonces, como tienen glucosa en sangre? El cerebro en particular requiere glucosa para funcionar, por este motivo, el hígado usa unas enzimas especiales que convierten la proteinas y grasa en la cantidad exacta e glucosa que el animal necesita, sin ningún tipo de exceso; por ello, el animal que come una dieta libre de carbohidratos es capaz de mantener un nivel de BG mucho más estable, como consecuencia el páncreas no tiene que sobrecargarse creando insulina constantemente y por tanto se reduce el riesgo de insulinoma. thumb|center|700px En un hurón sano comiendo dieta natural, el nivel de glucosa se mueve más o menos así: La línea roja representa el BG en un hurón comiendo dieta natural, la línea gris representa al hurón sano comiendo pienso. thumb|center|700px En caso de que el hurón tuviera insulinoma, el páncreas estaría produciendo cantidades innecesaria de insulin, entonces aunque no se observaran los mismos picos y descensos que en un hurón alimentado con pienso, la insulina seguirá diciendo a los tejidos adiposo y muscular que cojan glucosa de la sangre causando un descenso de esta. thumb|center|700px Un hurón tomando dieta natural con insulinoma tendría un nivel de glucosa similar al de la figura adjunta. El insulinoma estaría demasiado avanzado para ser controlado con dieta y meditación y si el hurón lleva mucho tiempo sin comer puede sufrir una crisis. thumb|center|700px Medicamentos tales como Prednisolina o Dexametasona ayudan a elevar el nivel de glucosa en sangre a niveles más normales. En algunos casos también se utiliza Diazoxide, que ayuda a bloquear la secreción de insulina pero puede tener efectos secundarios graves. Medicación junto a una dieta apropiada y adecuada cada 4-6h, reducirá las probabilidades de que el hurón tenga un ataque y mejorará la calidad de vida de nuestro hurón. Desafortunadamente, esto no para la producción de insulina o la rápida multiplicación de las células beta en el páncreas, la medicación y la dieta adecuada prolongarán y harán que tu hurón tenga una mejor calidad de vida, pero no se puede revertir la enfermedad En las figuras de abajo: Línea azul representa el BG (glucosa en sangre) en un hurón con insulinoma tomando medicación y tomando dieta natural. Línea amarilla representa un hurón con insulinoma tomando medicación con una dieta a base de pienso. Linea roja representa a un hurón no medicado con insulinoma y dieta natural. Línea rosa representa un hurón con insulinoma, no medicado y tomando pienso. Los picos de glucosa en el hurón tomando pienso continuarán y el páncreas seguirá excretando y produciendo más insulina que solo servirá para acelerar la enfermedad, incluso tomando medicamentos. thumb|center|700px thumb|center|700px Nota: Este artículo es un resumen sencillo, lógicamente los procesos metabólicos y que producen la enfermedad son muchísimo más complejos. Los gráficos no son precisos, tan solo sirven para dar una idea visual de los niveles o como se mueve la glucosa en diferentes escenarios. Referencias Brooks, W. (2010). Insulinoma. Veterinary Information Network. ''Retrieved from: http://www.veterinarypartner.com/Content.plx?P=A&S=0&C=0&A=3181 Brown, S. (2014).Ferret World. ''Veterinary Information Network. ''Retrieved from: http://www.veterinarypartner.com/Content.plx?P=A&S=0&C=0&A=2774 Brown, S. (2014). Rethinking the ferret diet. ''Veterinary Information Network. ''Retrieved from: http://www.veterinarypartner.com/Content.plx?P=A&S=0&C=0&A=479 Chen, S. (2010). Advanced diagnostic approaches and current medical management of insulinomas and adrenocortical disease in ferrets (mustela putoris furo). Abstract. ''Vet Clin North Am Exotic Anim Pract. ''13 (3), 429-452. Chen, S. (2008). Pancreatic endocrinopathies in ferrets. Abstract. ''Vet Clin North Am Exotic Anim Pract. 11 (1), 107-123. Harvey, R. (2014). Lippincott’s Illustrated Reviews: Biochemistry. Sixth Edition. Baltimore, MD: Lippincott Williams & Willkins, a Wolters Kluwer business. Kienzle, E. (1994). Blood sugar levels and renal sugar excretion after the intake of high carbohydrate diets in cats. The Journal of Nutrition. ''94, 2563S-2567S. MacDonald, M., Rogers, Q. (1984). Nutrition of the domestic cat, a mammalian carnivore. ''Ann. Rev. Nutr. ''4, 521-562. Rhody, J. (2006).What ferret owners should know about insulinomas. Veterinary Information Network. Retrieved from: http://www.veterinarypartner.com/Content.plx?P=A&S=0&C=0&A=2427 Sarkey, S. (2014).Insulinoma in ferrets. Veterinary Information Network. Retrieved from: http://www.veterinarypartner.com/Content.plx?P=A&S=0&C=0&A=3208 Schermerhorn, T. (2013). Normal glucose metabolism in carnicores overlaps with diabetes pathology in non-carnivores. ''Front Endorinol (Lausanne). ''4, 188. ''Este artículo es una traducción al español, para hacer más fácil la comprensión del artículo original en inglés "How does insulinoma work". En caso de que hubiere algún error o consecuencia debido a la traducción, actualizaciones no traducidas u otros, ni el autor ni el sitio de alojamiento original se hacen responsables. Referencias: Título "How does insulinoma work" Autor: Katt Crouch Fuente: " http://holisticferret60.proboards.com/thread/15520/insulinoma-work?page=1&scrollTo=216622" Fecha de traducción 27-07-14'__FORZARTDC__' Categoría:Problemas del aparato digestivo